


You’re Never on Your Own

by shadowstake_us82



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Mention of Character Death, a little angst with lots of comfort and some playfulness, brief appearance of Victoria and Liv, family scenes, if you are not for Seb then maybe skip this, very fluffy in places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstake_us82/pseuds/shadowstake_us82
Summary: It’s a rough day for Aaron, so Robert hopes to bring back a smile to his face with a surprise.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	You’re Never on Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> I hated that Robert was separate from yet another Dingle gathering, especially one as important as this; I’ve also kept him absent from the occasion, but this time with a difference ...
> 
> This has been knocking about in my drafts since spring 2019, and it’s gone through some changes. Hope you enjoy. x

A stillness had settled in the vibrantly coloured living room as the weight of the day heavily burdened the air around them, stripping off a layer of warmth from their surroundings, a cool detachment in its place.

They had risen that morning in silence, stuck in their own heads, an endless supply of worry, doubt, and grief keeping them company as they showered and dressed in solitude. One man torn over his decision to leave, the feeling of wrongness locked inside him; the other dreading the loss he was about to face without reassurance at his side, an unwavering constant with his steady arms and thoughtful murmurs.

Somehow they made it through breakfast, sharing questioning glances and exchanging subtle frowns of indecision, uttering dissatisfied sighs. They were wading through their own thoughts, almost oblivious to their sisters seated next to them.

Another hour passed and finally it was time.

“I’m so sorry I can’t be there with you today.”

Robert held his husband close to him and gently glided his hand over his back.

“Don’t be silly. Having Seb today was planned last week. Go see him and give him a big cuddle from me.”

“I can tell them we need to reschedule. They’ll understand. Even _they_ know to respect what today is.”

Aaron sighed and stepped out of his husband’s arms. “No, it’s fine, really. I’ve got Liv and everyone else. It’ll be fine.”

Robert looked closely at the face he loved so much, into the eyes he still saw in his dreams. He didn’t feel comfortable one bit leaving Aaron to attend a _funeral_ of all things without him, and certainly not when Victoria had insisted on staying in the house by herself. He was about to protest again when Aaron sighed harder and pulled him back into his arms.

“I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Promise. Now go, get out of here. Before our son forgets what you look like.” 

Robert couldn’t help but smile at that; Aaron loved Seb so much. He felt a pang in his chest, this time for Aaron and Seb missing out on their time; they adored each other.

“It’s getting late.” Victoria gently chimed in from her place on the stairs. She stood briefly to accept Liv’s hug.

“We’ll see you later.” Liv reassured her before making her way to the front door. 

With a sigh, Aaron made his way to follow her and leaned against the open front door. 

“I’ll see ya later”, he echoed, offering a small smile to his husband as Robert hugged his sister-in-law goodbye. Robert nodded sadly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his husband’s cheek, then left without another word.

* 

  
Several hours later Aaron was back in his own living room, a beer he had barely touched dangling from his hand, slumped back against the sofa. He scrubbed a hand over his face and felt an age of exhaustion wash over him. It was so quiet now, unlike the unconventional antics of Lisa’s funeral. He was now alone to just be and think since Liv and Victoria were tucked up in the teenager’s room, and Robert miles away in Liverpool. He let his head fall back against the sofa again and wondered what to do with himself when the front door opened and in walked his husband holding their son. Aaron almost slammed the bottle on to the coffee table, nearly missing it completely in his eagerness to reach their little boy. He threw his arms out as Robert passed Seb over and he cuddled him to his chest, laying a sweet kiss on the top of his head and listened with a happy heart to their child’s delighted babble.

“What’s going on?”Aaron asked quietly, slowly swaying the toddler from side to side and placed another kiss now on to his rosy cheek.

“Well it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Robert began casually, “Seb wanted to hang out with his favourite dad.” He shrugged and smiled at his husband.

“You’re the best, you know that, right?” Aaron leaned into Robert and kissed him twice on the cheek, resting their son between them both. Robert ran his hand through Aaron’s fluffy short curls.

“Anything for you, you know that, right?” Aaron smiled at his words. “Besides,” Robert continued, “Seb wanted to play his part. Didn’t wanna let me have all the credit.” Robert stroked Sebastian’s hair back and played with his fingers briefly as he giggled against Aaron’s cheek. “Did ya, huh?” Seb smiled widely at Robert and nodded in agreement. “It was my idea, though, just so we’re clear.” Robert said, feigning seriousness.

“No!” Seb suddenly piped up. Aaron laughed loudly and stroked his back. Robert gasped in false outrage.

“Are you calling Daddy a liar?” Robert demanded, leaning down to look his son directly in the eye. “Are you?”

“Yes!” Seb replied loudly, making Aaron throw his head back as he laughed heartily.

“He’s so got your number.” Aaron grinned.

“Bloody cheek”, Robert chuckled. “But you know the joke of it is he’ll be exactly the same, give it three years.”

“Learned from the best by then I should think.” Aaron sniggered. Robert gave his husband an unimpressed look.

“So you won’t be wanting dinner tonight then.” He raised an eyebrow pointedly. “Don’t think you can depend on _this_ one to feed you”, Robert inclined his head to the little boy who was currently blowing raspberries against Aaron’s neck. “He still prefers to hurl his food across the room.”

Aaron lifted Seb up and down in the air which made him giggle non-stop. “Only when _you’re_ in it.”

Robert gasped at the insult. “Right, just for that ...” Robert took Seb from Aaron to place him on the armchair. “You’re in for it now.” He warned. 

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Ooh promises, promises.” He challenged jokily.

“You bet they are.”

Before Aaron knew what was happening - and before he could get the chance to lift Seb back into his arms again - his husband launched himself towards him, tickling his waist, making Aaron yelp and jump backwards to try and escape. It was only when he had been chased twice around the coffee table while Seb shouted out encouragement, did Aaron wave his arms in the air, slightly out of breath.

“Truce! Truce!” He cried.

Robert grinned, bending over to take a breather. He blew a strand of his fringe out of his eyes which had come free from its hold that morning. 

Aaron gave a self-satisfied smirk. “You need to sit down? Hey, I get it. You’re not as young as you were - “ He was cut off by a precise cushion to his stomach.

“No sex for you tonight.” Robert breathed, standing up and cracking his back.

“Please, you won’t be able to hold out for longer than two minutes ... just like last time.” Aaron winked, slapping the blond on his butt as he passed to get to Seb again.

“Hey, give me some credit, all right ... it was four.”

Aaron snorted and cuddled Seb to him. He walked back over to Robert and placed his left hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, thank you.” Aaron stood close and Robert felt the atmosphere shift around them as their familiar emotional intimacy took hold. “Having him here - you bringing him here. - it means so much.”

Robert tilted his head and softly placed his lips against his husband’s, laying a hand on top of Aaron’s resting against Seb’s back.

“I couldn’t be there with you today, but I’d’ve been damned if you were gonna be by yourself completely. Seb felt the same, didn’t ya mate?”

“Yup.” The little boy chirped enthusiastically, resting his head against Aaron’s neck, his favourite place.

“We love you Aaron. So much. You’re never on your own - even if you want to be sometimes. You know, for some peace and quiet. Tough.” Aaron grinned back at Robert. “Not gonna happen. Not on my watch.”

Aaron kissed Robert again and hummed against the sensation. “I need feeding, husband.”

“Aww you say the sweetest things”, Robert cooed, inciting a shake of Aaron’s head. “Fine, go grab a seat and I’ll whip us up something.”

Aaron clenched his fist triumphantly in the air behind Robert’s back as he sauntered into their kitchen. 

“He always caves, Seb.”

Robert held out a wooden spoon and pointed it towards them. “What does your son want?”

Aaron beamed and asked Seb as if the near-eighteen month old had a menu already planned. “You know what, I don’t think he’s too fussed.”

“You say that now, but it won’t be you combing mushed carrots out of your hair later.” Robert huffed as he laid the utensils on the counter and opened the fridge.

“Aww drama queen”, Aaron rolled his eyes. “A few months back, definitely, _now_ he’s far more likely to make you a face mask out of them.” Aaron replied as he walked over and pressed a swift kiss to the middle of Robert’s back. “Don’t worry, mate, I can always help you wash it off later ...”

Robert turned around, interest piqued as he gripped the lettuce and cauliflower. “Now that better be a promise.”

“Too right it is.” Aaron placed one hand round the back of Robert’s head and pulled him down to meet his eager lips. Seb kept trying to ruin the moment by placing his small hands against both of his dads’ cheeks.

“I think someone wants your attention.” Robert sighed, following up with a kiss to Aaron’s forehead. “I gotta say I can absolutely agree with that sentiment.”

Aaron scoffed and lightly slapped Robert’s bum again. “Stop being silly and get cooking.”

“Yes boss.” Robert smiled, running a free hand down his husband’s side. 

Aaron smirked and went to place Seb in his high chair. He glanced over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised suggestively.

“And don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. If you want to and have the time, please feel free to leave feedback, I appreciate every one of them. 
> 
> I’m StrongestPersonIKnow on Tumblr, so pop by to say hi if you like; I’m always happy to hear from you guys xoxo


End file.
